Un choix difficile
by Poison-Annah
Summary: Jacob est imprégné de Renesmée d'accord. Mais si la rencontre d'une jeune humaine remettez tout en cause ? Alors qu'il s'apprête à lui avouer son amour, un baiser entre Nessie et Nahuel fait fuir Jacob au Canada où il rencontre Epril.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

Sauf Epril, Bauh et quelques autres petits personnages secondaires.

_Bêta :_ je n'en ai pas, à vous de jugez si je fais trop de fautes (j'avoue que je suis tête en l'aire).

_Rated :_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, je suis à 71 pages sur word et il n'y a rien pour l'instant qui classerait ma fiction en M. Mais peut-être à venir, si je me lance pour écrire mon premier lemon.

Cela dit, je me décide à mettre M pour ne pas avoir de barrière.

_Note :_ J'espère que ce début vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous plaît pas, où vous semble incohérent. J'avoue me laisser une large liberté qui vous déplaira peut-être. J'ai bien entendu lu la saga mais j'ai lu très peu de fanfiction sur twilight. Je lis plutôt des fanfiction sur Harry Potter.

Je suis impatiente d'avoir votre avis.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

On s'irrite moins en fonction de l'offense reçue qu'en raison de l'idée qu'on s'est formée de soi.

François René de Chateaubriand

* * *

><p>- Jake ! Jake ! Où te caches-tu enfin ? Entendis-je au loin.<p>

Je m'étais aventurée dans la forêt depuis plus d'une heure, je courais sans cesse, et ne réussissais pourtant pas à la semer. Ce n'est pas vrai, pensais-je, elle ne comprend rien ! Je décidais donc d'accélérer afin qu'elle ne soit plus sur mes traces. Je commençais à être fatigué, cette longue course étant interminable. Je m'essayais donc à une dernière tentative en changeant de direction subitement.

Je vis alors ce grand arbre imposant qui me faisait face. Je réfléchis un instant puis repris forme humaine. J'enfilais le short attaché à ma cheville et sautais au plus haut dans l'arbre. Une fois haut perché, je me posais et tentais de calmer ma respiration.

Je fermais les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, quand je les rouvris, je vis Nessie assise face à moi, le regard froid et impassible. Je lâchais involontairement un long soupir, suivis d'un grognement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait là ? Tu essayais de me semer ?

- Si je te blesse un jour, se serra bien fait pour toi ! Rétorquais-je.

- Jacob BLACK ! Tu ne pourrais me faire du mal même si tu le voulais ! Tu es bien trop gentil !

- Renesmée, gentil ou non, quand je me transforme, je pourrais te blesser ! Je ne me contrôle pas !

- Arrête ! Je suis une femme vampire, tu n'arriverais pas à me toucher, même si tu le voulais ! Me narguait-elle.

Ca sonnait comme un défi.

- Tu paris ?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je lui sautais dessus. Nous atterrîmes au sol en une fraction de seconde. Allongé sur elle, je me perdais dans ses yeux chocolat, tendis qu'elle riait aux éclats.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné ! S'esclaffait-elle. Mais je prendrais ma revanche.

Je l'admirais encore quelques secondes, mon cœur s'accélérait contre mon gré, je sentais cette chaleur au fond de moi, ce désir de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser.

- Allez Jacob ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! Riait-elle.

Je secouais nerveusement la tête pour revenir à moi, et me leva finalement pour m'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jake ? Chaque fois qu'il vient, tu changes complètement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, ni de qui tu parles.

- Nahuel ! Chaque fois qu'il me rend visite, tu t'éloignes de moi !

- Foutaise ! Répondis-je tout en me relevant.

Je repris la marche en direction de chez moi. Nessie, elle, me collait au talon. Elle me suivait à la trace, comme si elle voulait rajouter quelque chose.

- Arrête ! Tu es sur tes gardes, tu ne viens plus me voir, tu es froid et distant ! Sans compter qu'en me voyant avec lui, tu t'es assez énervé pour te transformer. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je croirais que tu es jaloux.

Je m'étouffais. Manquerait plus qu'elle s'aperçoive que je l'aime.

- Jaloux ? Repris-je. Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'un petit con ? La questionnais-je d'un ton détaché.

- Tu pourrais être jaloux parce que tu aurais peur que je sorte avec lui et que je n'ai plus de temps pour toi mon loup préféré !

Je soupirais de soulagement parce qu'elle ne savait rien sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle. D'un autre côté, elle parle de sortir avec lui. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la voir tous les jours dans les bras d'un autre. Je préfère encore disparaître, mourir.

- Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami et j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi !

- J'espère bien que tu auras toujours du temps pour moi ! Et puis je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Bien sûr, tu n'es pas jaloux. Tu l'appelles « ce petit con » parce que tu l'adores !

- J'n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde !

- On s'en fiche de comment il me regarde ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec Nahuel !

Je ressentis une fois de plus une vague de soulagement qui envahi mon corps. S'éloignait de mes yeux l'image de Nahuel embrassant la « femme-vampire » de ma vie.

- Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien.

Je perdis immédiatement mon large sourire. Elle me devança en accélérant le pat et ne dit plus rien. Elle savait très bien qu'en terminant comme ça, ça me minerais de ne pas savoir. Et c'était le cas.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

Elle se mit à rire et partit en courant.

- Nessie ! Criais-je.

J'arrivais chez moi au bout de trois heures de marches, bougon, je n'avais pas eu envie de me transformer, de peur de faire je ne sais quel connerie.

- Jacob, tu as vu l'heure ? M'interpella mon père.

- P'pa, je n'habite plus ici ! Je te signale que je suis revenu à la maison que pour t'aider quelques temps.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour rentrer à n'importe qu'elle heure, sans me prévenir ! J'étais inquiet ! Me sermonna-t-il.

- P'pa, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es disputé avec Nessie ?

- Nahuel est revenu la voir…

Mon père soupira.

- C'est plus fort que moi, quand j'ai vu ce type la prendre dans ses bras, j'ai tout de suite sentis que j'allais me transformer, alors je suis parti en courant. Bien évidemment, elle m'a suivie alors on a un peu parlé, et…elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui parce qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui….

- Jacob, tu lui dirais la vérité, tout serait bien plus simple.

- Mais…je ne veux pas. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas savoir qu'elle m'aime à cause de l'imprégnation, je veux qu'elle m'aime d'elle-même. Pour ce que je suis.

- Mais elle est ton âme sœur, elle est faite pour toi !

- Mais elle ne le sait pas ça ! Alors je veux que ce soit elle qui s'en rende compte.

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber ! On ne tombera jamais d'accord ! Le coupais-je.

Je pris une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo puis partit dans mon ancienne chambre. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. De qui peut-elle être amoureuse si ce n'est Nahuel ? Un vampire ? Un ado de son lycée ? Peut-être que si je lui disais que j'étais imprégné d'elle, elle serait que je suis fait pour elle. Non, je ne peux pas, se serait trop facile, se serait triché. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit un peu trop petit pour moi et regarde la lune à travers la fenêtre. Les étoiles scintillantes forment son doux visage. Brusquement, je me retourne. Une photo de Renesmée et moi qui la serre dans mes bras sur un tronc à la push. Je pris le cadre entre mes mains et le serra contre moi. Sur cette photo, j'ai des yeux d'amoureux, alors que les yeux de Nessie ne reflètent que de l'amitié. Je l'étreins avec amour, passion. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir un jour la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser chaque fois que j'en ai envie. Lui dire « je t'aime » chaque fois que mon cœur et mon âme le cri… J'ai besoin d'elle et ça m'obsède.

Nessie Nessie Nessie, Voilà ce que mon cœur hurle sans cesse.

Je réussis enfin à m'endormir vers une heure du matin. A mon réveil, vers 9heures, mon lit été couvert de sang, je levais alors ma main qui serait le cadre et vis que j'avais cassé le verre. Je l'ai serré trop fort pendant que je dormais. Je pose sur ma table de chevet ce qu'il reste du cadre et me lève pour aller jusque ma glace. Des morceaux de verres dans le torse. Normal que je n'ai pas encore guérit puisque le verre est encore planté dans ma poitrine. J'enlève un premier morceau et regarde la blessure se refermer lentement, laissant une légère boursouflure qui disparaîtra d'ici peu.

- Salut ! S'annonçait fièrement la femme de ma vie, perchée au bord de ma fenêtre.

Je me retourne machinalement vers elle.

- Bonjour, la saluais-je à mon tour avant de me remettre devant le miroir pour reprendre mes soins.

- Mon Dieu, Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! (oh si, inquiètes toi, ça me rend tellement heureux de voir que tu tiens à moi ! Pensais-je) J'ai juste serré un peu trop fort un cadre pendant que je dormais. Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

- Laisse-moi faire ! Intervînt-elle.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me bouffes ! Rigolais-je.

- Très drôle ! Dit-elle tout en commençant à arracher les bouts de verres restant.

Elle les enlevait soigneusement et vérifiait sans arrêt si elle me faisait mal ou non. Le contact de ses doigts frais sur mon torse me fait vibrer. Elle admirait mes blessures se guérir seul.

- Fascinant ! Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce spectacle ! S'exprima-t-elle tout en passant sa main sur mon torse.

Malgré la chaleur émanant de mon corps, le passage de sa main froide provoquait une vague de frissons et une zébrure de feu sur moi. Ces sensations me firent reculer légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Objecta-t-elle.

- Rien du tout ! Merci pour le coup de main.

Le silence qui régnait me gênait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Continuais-je.

- Nahuel a dû partir.

- Et alors ?

- Alors tu n'as plus à m'éviter !

- Je ne t'évite pas !

- Supers ! Alors on peut se faire une petite partie de sport rien que tout les deux !

- J'te demande pardon ? M'étonnais-je.

- AHAHAH ! Se marra-t-elle. Je parle d'aller courir un peu !

- Ah ok !

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

- Moi ? A rien du tout ! Je pensais à la même chose que toi ! Me rattrapais-je. A quoi tu voulais que je pense ?

- Je ne sais pas trop mais si tu avais vu ta tête !

- Quoi ma tête ? Je viens à peine de me réveillé !

- Ok, ok, monsieur le loup ! Je te laisse t'habiller ou plutôt te préparer. Tu n'as cas me rejoindre à la push dans 5 minutes.

- Je n'ai même pas encore mangé.

- Très bien, 10 minutes ! A tout de suite ! Dit-elle avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Excité de passer la matinée avec elle, et qu'elle est envie de passer la journée avec moi. Je me dépêchai d'aller prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Un bol de céréales suffira, puis je cours prendre une douche. Je cherchais un short et un tee-shirt dans mes tiroirs, et trouva finalement mon bonheur. Je m'habille alors et cours jusque la push.

Arrivé à notre point de rendez-vous, je la vis assise sur le tronc d'arbre, occupé à regarder la mer. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la prendre dans mes bras, comme sur ma photo où Bella nous avait photographiés.

- Enfin te voilà ! Blagua-t-elle.

- Désolé, je n'aie pas ta rapidité miss vampire !

- Qu'est-ce que….Tu…tu as mis un tee-shirt ? Tu as des tee-shirts ?

- Oui, j'ai des tee-shirts ! Affirmais-je.

- Je ne savais pas ! Se moqua-t-elle. Je te vois toujours torse nu.

- Et ça te manques, c'est ça ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Insista-t-elle avant de me sourire.

J'enlevais lentement mon tee-shirt, très lentement tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous rougissez miss Nessie ! Détaillais-je en admirant ses joues rosirent.

- Quoi ? Je… Je ne rougis pas… Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas me transformer habillé ou je vais déchirer mes vêtements !

- Oui, je sais….je…Bégayait-elle.

- A quoi tu pensais dans ce cas ? Un striptease ?

Je me servais de ses propres armes, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Quoi ? Je…

- Je plaisante Nessie ! Tu te tournes maintenant ?

- Pourquoi ?... Ah, oh….oui ! Pardon ! Réagit-elle avant de se tourner à toute vitesse.

Je me dépêchais d'enlever mon short et de me transformer. Cette sensation m'est toujours étrange même si j'en ai pourtant l'habitude depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait se retourner, je lâchais un grognement.

- Un bon chien, ça ne grogne pas ! Me charria-t-elle.

Je grondais alors plus fort encore. Elle se mit à rire avant de se mettre à courir. Je pris le même chemin afin de la rattraper.

* * *

><p>Donnez-moi votre avis ! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

Sauf Epril, Bauh et quelques autres petits personnages secondaires.

_Bêta :_ je n'en ai pas, à vous de jugez si je fais trop de fautes (j'avoue que je suis tête en l'aire).

_Rated :_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, je suis à 71 pages sur word et il n'y a rien pour l'instant qui classerait ma fiction en M. Mais peut-être à venir, si je me lance pour écrire mon premier lemon.

Cela dit, je me décide à mettre M pour ne pas avoir de barrière.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

Le vrai moyen d'être trompé, c'est de se croire plus fin que les autres.

La Rochefoucauld

* * *

><p>On passa une ou deux heures à courir dans la forêt. Chacun son tour, prenant la tête de la course. On arriva à l'endroit où j'avais appris à Bella à conduire une moto. Egalement l'endroit où elle avait sauté de la falaise pour « s'amuser ».<p>

- On pique une tête ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je grognais méchamment pour lui faire comprendre que je refusais.

- Les chiens savent nager ! Insista-t-elle.

Elle ignorait que c'était ici que sa mère avait failli se noyer. A moi, ça ne me rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs. Je grognais encore une fois. Elle se mit à rire puis prit son élan avant de sauter de la falaise.

- Nessie ! Hurlais-je en moi-même avant de sauter à mon tour.

Je repris forme humaine à l'instant où l'eau fouetta mon corps. La tête hors de l'eau, je cherchais si elle était remontée à la surface. Je ne là trouvais pas. Je pris ma respiration avant de plonger. Une fois sous l'eau, j'ouvrais les yeux à sa recherche. Je commençais à paniquer quand je la vis enfin. Elle était un peu plus loin. Je remontais à la surface, elle me fit signe. Je nageais alors vers elle, mais gardais quand même mes distances.

- Tu es folle d'avoir fait ça ! L'engueulais-je.

- Calme-toi Jake ! C'était pour rire !

- Tu aurais pus te tuer !

- Mais je vais bien !

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? Paniquais-je.

- Je vais bien Jake ! J'suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

- Nan, excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Elle voulu s'approcher de moi pour passer sa main dans mes cheveux mais je reculais.

- Tu me fais la gueule ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Nan, mais je suis nu…M'expliquais-je gêné.

- J'oubliais…Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle a cette même manie que sa mère, puis me sourit. On nagea ensuite en direction de la plage. A l'instant où l'on avait pied et que mon torse commençait à sortir de l'eau, je repris la forme de loup. J'ébouriffais rapidement mon poil à la sortit de l'eau.

- Tu sens le chien mouillé ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je courus rapidement derrière un arbre pour reprendre forme humaine et enfiler mon short. Je ne trouvais plus mon tee-shirt. Il a dut se détacher de ma cheville sous la pression de l'eau dans ma chute. Je revins vers Nessie toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est marrant, tu n'as que les cheveux mouillés et ton short. Ton torse est sec ! S'étonnait-elle tout en passant l'une de ses mains sur mes pectoraux.

- 0n s'y habitue ! Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me provoquait une vague de plaisir.

- Mise appart le fait que tu te sois inquiété, tu n'as pas trouvé ça excellent ?

- Pas vraiment !

- Jake ?

- J'ai l'habitude ! Ca va faire presque 25ans que je saute de cette falaise !

- Nan, tu as 25ans sérieusement ?

- 28 ! Grognais-je.

- Tu es vieux ! Mon meilleur ami est un vieux !

Je soupirais bruyamment. A partir du jour où j'ai eu 18ans, les années ont filés à une telle vitesse…

- Tu as froid ? Changeais-je de sujet.

- Nan…

- Tu trembles !

- Bon ok, mais je suis à moitié humaine ! Argumenta-t-elle.

- Allez viens ! Lui dis-je tout en l'attrapant pour la serrer contre moi, en espérant que la chaleur de mon corps la réchaufferait. Et ne parle pas de ton humanité comme d'une tard. C'est le côté que j'aime le plus chez toi.

- Jake, pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu me dire ta date d'anniversaire ?

Je restais muet.

- C'est vrai…c'est la première fois que tu me dis ton âge ! Tu as même interdit à ma famille de me le dire. On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas vieillir !

- Mais tu ne vieillis pas ! Pas vraiment. Très lentement disons !

- Tu resteras jeune et belle éternellement ! Il t'est facile de dire ça.

- Tu veux que je demande à papa de te transformer ? Plaisantait-elle.

- Beurk ! Pas par ce buve…

Elle fit la moue.

- Désolé ! Si je devais vraiment être transformé, je préfèrerais encore que se soit Bella. Mais excuse-moi, l'idée de devenir un loup-vampire me rend malade.

- Un loup-vampire ? Se serait drôle. Et puis tu pourrais rester éternellement jeune et beau toi aussi. Avec moi.

On ne dit plus rien d'autre puis l'on marcha jusque chez moi, Renesmée sous mon bras. On passa, comme à notre vieille habitude, par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Quand on arriva dans la chambre, Nessie était presque sec.

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

- Nan, je préfère rester avec toi ! Enfin, sauf si tu as quelque chose de prévu.

-Non, rien, mais je pensais que tu aurais voulu allez te changer.

- Nan, ça fera l'affaire ! Dit-elle tout en enlevant son débardeur.

J'étais sûr de devenir rouge. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Elle déboutonna ensuite son shorti en jeans avant de l'enlever. Elle restait en sous-vêtement.

- Jake ! M'appelait-elle.

- Quoi ? Sortant de mes rêveries.

Je ne cessais pour autant de la fixer à moitié nue face à moi, ébahi.

- Une chemise s'il te plaît ! Quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

- Oui, bien sûr, tout de suite ! Lui répondis-je tout en fouillant dans mes affaires.

Je trouvais enfin une chemise blanche et lui tendit immédiatement. Elle l'enfila lentement, me coupant la vue de Nessie en dessous. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle est belle. Elle est tellement parfaite. Si je ne savais pas qu'elle était faite pour moi, je me dirais que je n'ai aucune chance. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tendis que elle étendait à la fenêtre ses vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux.

- On peut, peut-être, se faire un film. Enfin si tu en as envie.

- D'accord ! Tu veux voir quoi ? L'interrogeais-je tout en cherchant sur l'étagère à DVD.

- Van Helsing !

- Encore ?

- J'adore !

- Tu voudrais te transformer en chauve-souris comme dans ce film remplit de stéréotypes ?

- Nan, bien sûr que non, mais il a du style ce film ! Et puis, si tu n'aimes pas ce film, alors pourquoi tu l'as acheté ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes ! Lâchais-je avec évidence.

- C'est trop gentil !

Je mettais le DVD dans le lecteur et me préparais psychologiquement à voir ce film pour la 10ème fois. Nessie s'installa dans mon lit. Trop petit pour moi qui ai les pieds qui dépasse, il semblait trop grand pour Renesmée qui ne touchait pas le bout du lit. J'allais m'installer dans le fauteuil à côté mais elle me stoppa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'installe ! Répondis-je avec l'évidence même.

- Viens avec moi dans le lit !

Je mourrais d'envie d'y aller sans m'attarder mais me retenais.

- Il est trop petit pour moi seul, alors a deux….

- Mais on le faisait bien avant !

- Avant tu étais toute petite !

- Ca va ! Je te rappelle que j'avais atteint ma maturité à 7ans !

Comme je ne bougeais pas du fauteuil, où je m'étais confortablement installé, elle prit le drap du lit, l'entoura autour d'elle, et vînt s'assoir sur moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait bondir de ma poitrine. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse.

Instinctivement, j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle.

- On aurait été mieux dans le lit ! S'acharna-t-elle.

Je soupirais. Les bandes annonces commençaient leur cinéma. Je passais mon bras sous ses cuisses, ce qui la fit sourire et rougir. Je laissais mon autre main dans son dos pour la porter en me levant. Je m'asseyais dans le coin de mon lit et posais ma tête contre le mur. Je reposais Ness sur mes jambes. Elle déroula ses jambes mais restait blottit contre mon torse.

- Jake…

- Oui ?

- J'ai 10ans demain…

- Je sais ! Je n'oublierais jamais une date aussi importante.

- Tu viendras à la maison alors ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

- J'aurais une surprise pour toi !

- Tu es au courant que c'est à celle dont c'est l'anniversaire d'avoir une surprise, et non aux invités !

- Bien sûr, mais j'en ai envie ! C'est important.

- D'accord. Et se serra quoi la surprise ?

- Tu sais encore ce que c'est qu'une surprise Jake ?

- Oui, mais je voudrais une vague idée.

- Nan !

- Un intervalle d'idées…

- Nan !

- C'est quoi ? Un cadeau ? Une révélation ? Tu vas te marier ? Tu va me dire de qui tu es amoureuse ? Tu va me le présenter ? Tu sors déjà avec !

- Jake ! Se moqua-t-elle. Calme-toi ! Tu peux bien attendre jusque demain nan ?

- Si. Peut-être….Soufflais-je.

Le film qui débuta, fit couper notre conversation. Après l'avoir vu 9fois, la 10ème est encore moins passionnante. C'est pourquoi je sentais mes yeux se fermer tous seuls.

« - Je vais bien Jake ! J'suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

J'étais de nouveau dans l'eau avec Nessie.

- Nan, excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Elle tendit le bras vers moi pour passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Je reculais encore.

- Tu me fais la gueule ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Nan, mais je suis nu…M'expliquais-je.

Cette fois, elle ne soufflait pas mais avançait tout de même sa main. Elle la passa sur ma joue avant de la laisser se perdre dans me cheveux. Le contraste de sa main froide sur ma peau brûlante me fit frissonner. Elle avait la peau si douce.

- Jake…

- Oui ?

- Ne m'en empêche pas s'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi essayer…

- Essayer quoi ?

D'un léger battement de pied, elle se poussa dans mes bras et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, je passais les miens autour de sa taille. Je laissais sa langue entré dans ma bouche pour caresser la mienne. Elle n'interrompit pas se baiser avant deux bonnes minutes. Mon cœur voulait exploser et crier tout haut à quel point je l'aime. Quand elle recula son visage du miens, je m'aperçus avoir eu un goût de paradis pendant ces deux minutes.

- Nessie, qu'est-ce que…pourquoi tu…

- Embrasse-moi Jake ! »

Je me réveillais aux anges, bien que déçu d'être réveillé à cause du cri de ce stupide Loup-garou de Van Helsing. Je vis alors que Nessie elle aussi s'était endormie. Elle avait sa main posée sur mon torse. J'allais fermer les yeux pour essayer de reprendre se rêve quand j'entendis Nessie parler.

- Embrasse-moi !

Génial ! Elle doit parler de ce mec dont elle est amoureuse. Moi je rêve d'elle, et elle, elle rêve d'un type que je déteste déjà.

- Jake ! Ajouta-t-elle.

J'avais envie de crier : « yes » mais je me retins de peur de la réveiller. J'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'une chose. Mon rêve s'est terminé ainsi. Pourquoi mon rêve en est au même point que le sien ? Elle a la main sur moi…. Son pouvoir ! Bien sûr ! Sans le vouloir, elle me montrait dans son sommeil, ce dont elle avait envie ! Nan, nan, Jacob BLACK ! Ne devient pas fou ! Elle aurait très bien pu rêver de n'importe qui d'autre. C'est l'inconscient, elle ne contrôle rien. Je ne peux pas me baser sur ça. Je refermais les yeux, en tentant de me raisonner, bien que ce fol espoir, ne cesse de brûler en moi.

Je gardais les yeux clos afin de tenter de penser à autre chose. De ne plus fantasmer à l'idée qu'elle puisse m'aimer. Lorsque je l'ai senti bouger, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir si elle s'était réveillée. Et c'était le cas. Ces yeux chocolat au lait, si chaleureux, à moitié ouvert me faisait craquer. Quand Nessie vit le sourire moqueur sur mes lèvres, elle se mit à rire.

- D'accord, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui choisis le film ! S'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. En plus, tu avais l'air de faire un beau rêve ! Insinuais-je.

- Très beau, c'est vrai ! Confirma-t-elle.

- Ca racontait quoi ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Je n'vais pas te le raconter ! Comment veux-tu qu'il se réalise autrement ?

- Ok ! D'accord ! Ne le raconte même pas à ton meilleur ami !

- Jake ! Je ne te dirais rien !

- Ok…

- Tu veux faire quelque chose cet aprèm' ?

- Hey bien, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, papa et moi, on doit se faire un Baseball. Alice à prévu un orage. Mais si tu veux, je reste avec toi.

- Nan, vas-y ! Et puis Edward se plaint que l'on passe trop de temps ensemble. Alors il vaut mieux que tu ailles jouer avec eux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui…

Nessie se leva et enfila son shorti. Elle passa devant une vieille glace accrochée au mur et attacha sa tignasse de boucles brunes. Je là regardais sans même me rende compte que je souriais bêtement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je préfère quand tu as les cheveux libres ! Répondis-je.

- Ah ouai ?

- C'est dingue comme tu me fais penser à Bella.

Elle se tourna de nouveau devant la glace pour dompter ses boucles. Elle ne répondait pas, et je sentais qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal Ness ?

- Jake…Tu…tu l'aimes encore ?

- Qui ? Ta mère ?

Elle hochait la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- Quand tu dis que je lui ressemble, quand tu parles de mon père comme s'il n'était qu'un parasite…et puis, je ne t'ai jamais vue avec une fille…

- Nessie, j'ai aimé ta mère ! Plus que tout. Elle a été ma meilleure amie, ma confidente…J'ai haïe ton père parce que je craignais qu'il ne la blesse un jour ou l'autre… Mais ce qui est sûr aujourd'hui, c'est que ta mère était faite pour Edward. Elle aura toujours une place importante dans mon cœur, mais quelqu'un d'autre occupe tout le reste maintenant ! (Toi ! Pensais-je).

- Toi tu es amoureux ? M'interrompit Renesmée.

- Ouai… (De toi ! si tu savais à quel point…)

- De qui ? Tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Moi je te dis tout ! C'est qui ? Je là connais ? Tu es avec ?

- Nessie, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu es jalouse !

- Arrête de te servir de mes propres armes ! Alors qui c'est ?

- Je te le dirais un jour… (Je te dirais un jour que je t'aime). Quand toi tu me présenteras celui que tu as choisis !

- Très bien, je le saurais rapidement dans ce cas…

- Pourquoi ça ? M'affolais-je.

- Parce que tu sauras qui c'est demain !

- C'est ça ma surprise ?

Elle souriait en guise de réponse. Je sens que demain sera une longue journée. La voir tournée autour d'un jeune mec qui ne pourra pas résister à son charme envoûtant et à sa beauté vampirique… Je vais avoir dû mal à supporter.

- Jake ?

J'étais parti dans mes pensées.

- Pardon ?

Elle se mit à rire.

- Rien, laisse !

Elle ôta ma chemise me laissant de nouveau voir sa poitrine englobée d'un soutien

-gorge. Instinctivement je détournais les yeux le temps qu'elle enfile son débardeur. Elle monta à califourchon sur le bord de ma fenêtre. Quant à moi, je m'appuyais d'une main au mur qui entourait la fenêtre.

- Bon, j'y vais. Ils vont m'attendre pour aller chasser !

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- Au revoir ! A demain ! Me souffla-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Je me laissais finalement tomber sur le lit. Comment Dieu peut-il avoir crée une créature aussi parfaite ? Je divague ces derniers temps, il faut vraiment que je me change les idées. Je me lève du lit et fouine dans mon tiroir. Je trouve finalement l'écrin qui hante mon tiroir depuis plusieurs années.

* * *

><p>Donnez-moi votre avis ! ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

Sauf Epril, Bauh et quelques autres petits personnages secondaires.

_Bêta :_ je n'en ai pas, à vous de jugez si je fais trop de fautes (j'avoue que je suis tête en l'aire).

_Rated :_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, je suis à 71 pages sur word et il n'y a rien pour l'instant qui classerait ma fiction en M. Mais peut-être à venir, si je me lance pour écrire mon premier lemon.

Cela dit, je me décide à mettre M pour ne pas avoir de barrière.

CHAPITRE 2

Vous êtes son amour, craignez d'être sa haine.

Corneille

Le jour où j'avais appris que Renesmée serait adulte à ses 7ans, j'avais été sur un petit nuage, malgré le danger qui pesait sur elle ce même jour. Quelques jours après, j'avais acheté cette bague. Avec ce stupide espoir, qu'un jour, j'aurais le droit de la demander en mariage. Chaque anniversaire depuis ses 7ans, je regarde cette bague. Elle a 10ans demain, et je commence à me demander si un jour, elle sera à moi. Je l'aime tellement. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Dois-je lui dire que je l'aime ? Lui dire qu'elle est faite pour moi ? Que je suis imprégné d'elle ? Dois-je la laisser avec ce type dont elle est amoureuse ? Dois-je la laisser heureuse avec lui et m'effacer ? Dois-je simplement fuir loin d'ici pour la laisser vivre sa vie ?

Ne plus la voir me rend malade. La laisser avec ce type aussi. Mais je crois qu'il faut que je parte quelques temps. Maintenant ? Non… Demain, après son anniversaire… J'attrape une feuille de papier et un stylo et me met à écrire une petite lettre pour elle.

« Nessie, mon cœur,

J'ai quelque chose à te dire : il faut que tu saches, c'est important pour moi.

Tu sais qu'un Loup s'imprègne de son âme sœur.

Et bien, tu dois savoir que je suis imprégné.

De toi !

Et ce, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois de ma vie.

Tu m'as regardé de tes yeux chocolat au lait, avec une interrogation dans le regard, puis tu m'as sourit.

Tout de suite j'ai sentit cette chaleur en moi.

Depuis lors, je t'aime !

Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque seconde de mon existence je pense à toi.

Je crois pourtant que je dois m'éloigner.

Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un et je ne sais pas qui.

Et je ne veux vraiment pas savoir.

J'ose penser que tu sauras choisir quelqu'un qui te mérite, te rendra heureuse et ne te fera jamais de mal.

En attendant, je dois partir.

Je ne peux rester spectateur.

Je préfère te laisser vivre ta vie, être heureuse.

Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà parti.

N'essai pas te me retrouver s'il te plaît.

Je reviendrais surement te voir d'ici quelques années.

Je penserais toujours à toi et t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Jake, ton loup. »

Ridicule ! Je mets en boule le papier et le jette au sol. J'attrape une autre feuille et recommence à écrire.

« Nessie,

Je dois partir quelques temps, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

N'essai pas de me retrouver s'il te plaît.

Je t'embrasse.

Jake »

Je passe le mot dans une petite enveloppe et l'a ferme. Je reprends l'écrin et le jette à la poubelle. Je me lève et attrape un paquet qui trône sur mon armoire. Je le dépose sur le bureau et scotch la lettre sur le paquet. J'avais sculpté une statue, d'une vingtaine de centimètre, qui représentait un loup et Nessie qui le serrait dans ses bras.

Je me posais sur le lit à nouveau pour me vider la tête. Je voulais être serein et calme. Au lieu de ça, je tournais et tournais sans cesse. Et puis, ce lit est beaucoup trop petit ! Avec la flem de me déshabiller, je décidais de me transformer. Mes vêtements se déchirèrent en un tas de petits morceaux. Je me couchais en boule dans un coin du lit. Je tentais de me taire et de ne plus penser. Je me contentais d'écouter. Je perçus enfin des voix. Seth et Lileith qui se chamaillaient, Sam qui pensait à la surprise d'anniversaire pour Emily, Quil et Embry qui couraient après des lapins… Toutes ces choses, banal certes mais changeantes, me firent oublier quelques instants. Assez de temps pour m'endormir.

Deux heures plus tard je me réveillais avec le soleil qui reflétait sur mon museau. Ca me fit loucher. Je secouais la tête et me transformais de nouveau. Il fait une chaleur à en crever. Même nu, je suis en sueur. Il semblerait qu'Alice se soit trompée. Pas de tempête cette après-midi.

Je me lève du lit et vais à la recherche d'un short. Je l'enfilais quand mon portable bipa. Signe que j'avais un quelconque message. Je regarde et voie sur l'écran que j'ai un appel en absence et un message vocal. C'est étrange que la sonnerie ne m'ais pas réveillé. J'appui sur le bouton vert qui appel le répondeur.

« Jake c'est moi. La tempête s'est tourné finalement vers l'Est, donc le Baseball est annulé. Cela dit je serais bien venu mais Nahuel a pu revenir. Du coup je ne peux pas passer chez toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Je passerais te voir ce soir ! Bisou mon loup ! »

Supers ! La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je deviens vraiment fou cette fois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et pourtant le simple fait qu'elle prononce son nom me provoque un frisson bestial qui pourrait me transformer si je ne commençais pas à savoir me métriser.

Je ne peux pas attendre. Cette histoire me ronge de l'intérieur. Je dois partir ! Maintenant ! Je me déshabille, attache mon short à ma cheville et saute par la fenêtre tout en me transformant. Je cours le plus vite possible en direction de la forêt qui borde la maison des Cullens dans l'espoir de la voir une dernière fois.

Je dépasse leur maison et ralenti. Je continu néanmoins mon chemin. J'approche du coin habituel où Nessie aime se balader, alors je me fais silencieux et marche au pat. Je l'aperçus enfin et la vis qui faisait face à ce Nahuel. Il tendait le bras et attrapa fermement ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui en une fraction de seconde. Puis l'embrassa.

Je me sentis déchiré entre douleur et colère. J'aurais voulu le tuer sur le champ et à la fois mourir moi aussi. Je ne me laissais pas le temps de la voir réagir et tournais les talons. Je courus le plus rapidement que mes pattes me le permettaient. J'entendis rapidement Nessie qui me poursuivait. Elle a dû m'entendre partir.

- Jake ! Reviens ! Criait-elle sans cesse.

Elle a toujours su me rattraper, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit cette fois, je réussis à aller plus vite encore. La douleur dans mes pattes n'était plus fardeau, mon souffle ne me manquait pas. Je voulais juste partir loin d'ici. Je passais devant chez moi et vis mon père qui discutait avec Charlie devant la Chevrolet. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui dire adieu. Et pas le courage surtout. Lui expliquer aurait été impossible. Je passais mon chemin et ne m'arrêta pas.

Moins de 10 minutes de courses et j'entendis la meute.

- Jake qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens tout de suite ! M'engueulait Sam.

Je ne voulais pas penser, pas leurs expliquer. Malgré tout, ils savaient.

- Elle ne l'aime pas ! Disais Seth.

- Elle l'a repoussé ! Continua Lileith.

- Pense à nous ! Ton père ! Rachel ! Reviens ! Ajouta Quil.

- Fait pas le con ! En rajoutait Jared.

Je ne les écoutais pas et continuer encore droit devant moi. Ils devaient certainement essayer de me rattraper, mais pas assez vite. Plus les kilomètres passaient, moins je les entendais. J'ai facilement courus toute la nuit. Au petit matin je n'avais plus aucune force et m'accordait une pause. Je repris forme humaine et tapais dans un arbre de toutes mes forces. Je ne m'arrêtais pas de taper. Encore et toujours plus fort, comme si je cherchais à taper dans le diable. Si j'avais eu ce maudit vampire devant moi, je l'aurais tué sur place. A ce stade, je ne me contrôle absolument pas. Mes mains étaient en sang. Mon sang qui dégoulinait sur le tronc. Je me stoppais au bout de 5minutes et me laissait tomber au sol en pleurant et criant « NESSIE ! ». Je me suis endormi par l'épuisement, autrement je n'aurais jamais pus. J'étais à bout. Dans un état second, comme si je flottais au dessus de mon corps. Quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur…

« - Jake ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? Reviens ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! »

Ce jour là je rêvais de sa voix. Comme si elle m'appelait de loin. Comme si elle voulait entrer dans ma tête. Je me réveillais étourdi avec un mal à la tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment elle qui a essayé de m'appeler avec son pouvoir, ce qui m'a donné mal à la tête ou bien si c'est seulement la fatigue. Je me relevais et me souviens de mes mains en sang. Je ne comprends pas qu'elles ne soient pas encore guérit. C'est étrange et pas normal. Je saigne encore. J'enfile mon short et me dirige vers la ville la plus proche.

J'arrivais dans un petit village dont j'ignorais l'existence. Il n'y a pas grand monde ici. Je cherchais vaguement une maison où le résidant serait absent. Je trouvais mon bonheur. Je passais par derrière et cassais le carreau de la porte. Je passais la main à l'intérieur et ouvris le taquet. J'entrais et fouillais pour chercher une armoire à pharmacie. J'en trouvais une dans la salle de bain. Je me nettoyais rapidement les mains sous l'eau tiède et les enroulaient dans des bandes. Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage et regardais mon reflet dans le miroir. Je m'appuyais sur le lavabo fermement. Je restais figé, perdu dans mes pensées. Je voyais constamment cette image dans ma tête. Nahuel embrassant Nessie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer une nouvelle fois. L'expression avoir le cœur brisé se confirmait. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et n'en avais pas envie. J'essuyais les larmes qui avaient coulés le long de ma joue et sortit de cette maison.

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Rester en loup et courir sans cesse, jusqu'à arriver à l'autre bout du monde ? Rester humain pour ne plus jamais entendre la meute ? Je décidais pour l'instant de rester humains.

Je fis du stop jusque Halifax dans le Canada. De là-bas je prendrais surement un bateau où l'avion pour me rendre en France ou en Angleterre. J'arrivais à Halifax vers 23heures. Je n'avais pas pris d'argent, ni ma carte de crédit, en résultat, je ne peux pas descendre dans un hôtel. Dans ces cas là, l'avantage d'être un loup, c'est de pouvoir dormir n'importe où. Je trouvais une ruelle isolée et me transformais avant de me coucher épuisé.

J'ai encore rêvé de Nessie cette nuit là. Où plutôt de sa voix, mais cette fois, j'aperçus son visage dans un brouillard épais, de façon très flou. Je me réveillais en humain. Je ne comprends pas quand et comment je me suis transformé sans m'en rendre compte. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'aurais dû me contrôler. Je voulus me lever pour me rhabiller mais je retombais au sol. Au bout de 5 minutes, j'arrivais à me mettre debout et à enfiler mon short. J'étais en sueur malgré la pluie qui faisait rage. Habituellement, malgré la température de mon corps, je reste plutôt stable. Je regarde mes mains, elles n'ont presque plus rien. Enfin, il n'était pas trop tôt.

J'arpentais Halifax à la recherche de n'importe quel petit boulot qui aurait pu me rapporter de l'argent. J'arrivais chez un petit boisselier. Il était en train de détailler le pied d'une petite commode.

- Bonjour !

- Salut ! Bougonna-t-il dans ses moustaches.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais je me demandais si vous ne cherchiez pas un saisonnier pour vous aider.

- J'ai besoin de personne !

- Excusez-moi mais vous avez l'air d'avoir du travail par-dessus la tête si je peux me permettre.

- C'est exact, mais je n'ai pas les moyens d'employer quelqu'un.

- Je ne demande pas grand-chose ! Juste assez pour me payer un billet d'avion ou une place sur un bateau.

- J'aimerais vous aider mais vraiment, je ne pense pas…

- Laissez-moi vous montrer ce que je sais faire !

- D'accord ! Vas-y ! Tu as une heure pour finir se meuble !

- C'est plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faut ! Soufflais-je.

Il partit dans l'arrière salle pendant quelques temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y faisait et m'en moquait. Je voulais juste lui montrer ce que je savais faire. Je voulais décrocher cet « emploi » pour me payer ce ticket vers la sortie.

Tout le long du temps où je travaillais sur le meuble, je voyais des flashs. Je voyais Nessie et Nahuel. Je ressentais parfois comme des tremblements qui me parcouraient la colonne vertébrale. J'avais finit la commode en moins d'une heure et décidais de m'attaquer à un autre meuble. De toute façon, même s'il ne m'embauche pas, je dois m'occuper les mains. M'occuper la tête, l'esprit, peut importe ce que je fais tant que je pense à autre chose.

Quand le vieil homme revînt dans l'atelier, il me regarda ahuri.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça gamin ?

- Je ne vois personne d'autre ! Sifflais-je tout en m'acharnant sur l'arrondi d'une porte d'armoire.

- Tu as du talent !

- Merci…

- Ca m'embête, je ne pourrais vraiment pas te donner plus de 500euros par mois.

- Je prends ! Affirmais-je sans hésitation.

- Tu es tellement jeune ! Avec ton talent tu pourrais facilement trouver mieux dans une grande ville.

Jeune ? Tu parles ! Si je ne passais pas autant de temps en loup, j'approcherais de la trentaine. 28ans, j'ai 28ans depuis 4mois.

- Je ne veux pas trouver mieux. Je veux juste partir loin d'ici.

- Très bien !

- Je commence quand ?

- Tout de suite ! Je suis en retard dans tous mes projets.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

Sauf Epril, Bauh et quelques autres petits personnages secondaires.

_Bêta :_ je n'en ai pas, à vous de jugez si je fais trop de fautes (j'avoue que je suis tête en l'aire).

_Rated :_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, je suis à 71 pages sur word et il n'y a rien pour l'instant qui classerait ma fiction en M. Mais peut-être à venir, si je me lance pour écrire mon premier lemon.

Cela dit, je me décide à mettre M pour ne pas avoir de barrière.

CHAPITRE 4

Il n'y a pas de femmes frigides. Il n'y a que de mauvaises langues

Coluche

Au fur et à mesure du temps, j'apprenais des choses avec ce vieillard. Il s'appel Bauh. Sa femme est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a plus de 5ans, et il n'a pas d'enfant. Sa vie est solitaire. Et j'imaginais déjà la mienne dans une vingtaine d'années. Seul. Oui, je serais seul, j'en suis certain. Je sais que c'est Nessie ou personne d'autre. Je sais que je serais seul.

« DING »

La petite clochette de la boutique retentit comme à son habitude. Je ne me retournais pas jusqu'à entendre une petite voix douce.

- Bonjour Bauh ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Salut gamine ! Déjà les vacances ?

- Hey, oui ! Enfin, tu veux dire ! Ca fait 5 mois que je bosse !

Il lui sourit avant de lui faire la bise. Je me levais lentement, dans la pénombre du fond de la boutique, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait vu. La lumière traversant la vitrine éclairait sa chevelure blonde. Toute menue, elle ne prenait pas grand place à côté de Bauh.

- Tu vas bien ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui, oui ! Et puis, je ne suis pu tout à fait seul !

Je doutais que cette conversation vienne à mon sujet, je me reculais instantanément. Je reste à l'écart des clients. Reste à l'écart tout court. De qui que se soit qui pourrait lier un éventuel lien d'amitié.

- Ah oui ?

- Jacob, viens par là que je te présente !

J'avançais jusqu'à eux, même si j'aurais préféré aller dans l'arrière boutique me cacher.

- Jacob, je te présente Epril !

- Salut ! Lança-t-elle amicalement.

- Bonjour. Soufflais-je penaud.

Elle regarda Bauh, hésitante, mais toujours un somptueux sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Je me surpris à la trouver plutôt belle. Un teint ni blanc vampirique, ni bronzé des Quileutes, juste ce qu'il faut. Entre les deux. Ses cheveux lisses et ses yeux bleus la rendaient si banalement humaine. Pourtant, oui, elle est attirante. Elle m'attire. Est-ce possible malgré l'imprégnation de trouver quelqu'un d'autre attirant ?

- Euhm... Jacob m'aide à la boutique pour quelques temps. Répliqua Bauh, étonné par mon étrange silence.

- Tant mieux, ça te repose un peu comme ça !

- Je… Je retourne travailler ! Chuchotais-je.

Surpris par cette attirance, je préférais retourner dans ma pénombre pour m'occuper les mains. Et les pensées par ailleurs. Bauh, certainement outré de mon manque de conversation devant une telle jeune fille, ajouta :

- Je dois aller faire quelques courses. Mais reste donc avec Jacob lui tenir compagnie. Il ne connait que moi dans le coin !

Puis il sortit, ne laissant pas le temps à Epril de répondre quoi que se soit. Alors elle s'avança vers moi, puis finit par s'assoir sur un petit tonneau en bois.

- Alors tu viens d'où Jacob ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Jake ! Enfin, laisse tomber. Je viens de Forks !

Quel con ! Pensais-je. Son petit accent canadien ne la rendait que plus craquante.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le coin ?

- Et bien… Je… Je n'en sais rien. Je crois, je veux juste me faire assez d'argent pour m'acheter un billet de sortit pour l'Angleterre ou la France.

- Oh… Tu devrais choisir la France ! Dans le sud, la cote d'azur ! C'est simplement magnifique !

- Merci, dis-je songeur. J'y réfléchirais…

- En revanche il faut aimer la chaleur !

- La chaleur j'ai l'habitude t'inquiètes ! (Vu la chaleur élevé de mon corps ! Pensais-je.)

- Alors tu es boisselier ?

- Oh, boisselier, mécanicien… Je touche un peu à tout !

- Mécanicien, vraiment ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Euhm… Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'abusé, et tu peux refuser ! Mais j'ai…ma voiture refuse de démarrer depuis mon retour de France. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est resté dans le garage plus de 7mois ou bien autre chose mais… Oh, et puis non, laisse tomber.

- Nan, pourquoi ? Je peux te la réparer !

- Sérieusement ? Merci beaucoup !

Elle me lâcha un sourire craquant avant de se lever. Elle alla au comptoir prendre un post-it et un stylo et nota quelque chose avant de revenir vers moi pour me tendre se bout de papier.

- Tiens, c'est mon adresse. J'habite à deux rues d'ici.

Je prenais le papier et lisais brièvement l'adresse. Son écriture certes moins gracieuse que celle de Nessie restait agréable à lire. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à Renesmée !

- Je viens quand ? L'interrogeais-je dans l'espoir d'avoir un autre travail qui pourrait m'occuper l'esprit.

- Euhm… Quand tu veux ! Quand tu as le temps…

- Comme l'a dit Bauh, je ne connais personne ici, alors je n'ai rien à faire après le boulot.

- Très bien, tu n'as qu'à venir demain dans la soirée, quand tu as fini. Ca te va ?

- D'accord, je viendrais.

La clochette de la boutique retentit de nouveau, annonçant le retour de Bauh, un petit sac de course à la main.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser bosser les garçons ! Au revoir !

- Salut gamine ! Lança Bauh.

- Salut ! Lançais-je à mon tour du fond de la boutique.

- A demain Jacob ! Ajouta-t-elle, comme s'il était nécessaire de montrer à Bauh qu'on avait l'intention de se voir tout les deux.

Puis elle sortit de la boutique après nous avoir offert un ravissant sourire angélique. Je regardais le vieil homme, sentant son regard peser sur moi.

- Quoi ? Le questionnais-je.

- « A demain Jacob » Imita-t-il de manière grotesque avant de rire dans ses moustaches.

- Quoi ? Répétais-je de nouveau.

Il ne répondit rien, continuant de rire.

- Euh… Bauh… Tu la connais bien cette fille ?

- Epril ?

- Ouai…

- Oui, c'est la fille d'un de mes amis. Elle est adorable. Elle vient régulièrement me voir. Sauf évidemment depuis qu'elle est partit travailler en France. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…

- Intéressé ?

- Bauh, te fais pas d'illusions ! La vieillesse je vous jure !

- Quoi ? Elle n'est pas mignonne comme tout peut-être ?

- Si, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Laisse tomber !

- Oh ! Les jeunes… Souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondais pu, ne désirant ne surtout pas avoir à lui raconter mon « histoire » avec Nessie. Remarque, quelle histoire ? On est juste amis à ses yeux, à elle.

Etrangement, j'étais pressé d'être demain soir pour aller chez Epril. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Le fait de travailler sur une voiture, ce qui fait des lustres que je n'ai pas ouvert le capot d'une ? Le fait de voir Epril, son sourire d'ange, sa chevelure gracieuse et sa voix douce ?

Enfin, après avoir l'impression d'avoir une attente interminable, venais l'heure où je terminais le boulot, près à me rendre chez Epril. Je ne m'attardais pas sur la route et me rendais chez elle. Une petite maisonnette sympathique. J'hésitais une seconde puis frappais à la porte. Le temps qu'elle vienne ouvrir, j'eus l'impression d'attendre un long moment. Mais il est vrai que je suis habitué à une rapidité vampirique. Nessie ouvrait toujours la porte avant que je toque le dernier coup. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Epril, moitié nue, une serviette enroulé autour de la taille, une autre serviette pour se sécher les cheveux.

- Salut Jacob !

- Salut !

- Je suis désolé pour ça ! Dit-elle tout en se regardant à moitié nue et en reculant. Mais j'ai eu un léger problème de cuisine…

Je regardais en direction de la cuisine en question et remarqua le plafond taché de fruits rouges.

- Mon blender ma lâché. Tu peux attendre dans le salon une minute ? Je vais m'habiller !

Je me retenais de rire et m'installais dans le canapé.

- Y'a du jus d'orange dans le frigo si ça te tente ! Ou de la bière, comme tu veux. Tu te sers ! Cria-t-elle de sa chambre. Enfin si tu oses t'aventurer dans le champ de bataille qu'est devenue la cuisine.

- Merci…. Lui répondis-je hésitant.

Je me levais et ouvrais le réfrigérateur. C'est sûr qu'habituellement je prendrais du jus d'orange, mais pas cette fois. Je n'ai pas le moral ces temps si, et c'est tous les soirs que je marche à la bière. J'attrapais une bouteille et la décapsulais sans effort avant de refermer le frigo. Quand je me retournais vers le salon je vis Epril, les cheveux bouclés. Je manquais de m'étouffé. Ces boucles me rappelant trop Nessie.

- Jacob ça va ? M'interrogea-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi.

- Oui, oui… Désolé… Euhm… Tu as les cheveux bouclés ?

- Oui, j'ai pas eu le temps de les lissés.

Je me retournais une fraction de seconde pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Alors, cette voiture ? Changeais-je de sujet.

- Viens, suis-moi.

On passa une bonne partie de la soirée sous le capot. Une fois la cuisine nettoyée, elle était venue me rejoindre. Elle était désireuse d'apprendre. Et j'avoue que ça me changeais les idées.

- Alors ça c'est la durite du radiateur ?

- Et ouai !

- Classe ! J'apprends vite !

Puis elle éclata de rire, et moi aussi.

- Merde ! Il fait déjà nuit ! M'exclamais-je.

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je m'éclaterais à passer une soirée sous le capot d'une voiture, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- Je vais y aller, il se fait tard.

- Déjà ? Tu ne prends pas un verre avant de partir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- S'il te plaît Jacob ! Et puis, après je vais m'ennuyer comme tous les autres soirs, toute seul…

Elle me fit la moue et les yeux doux, ce qui me fit marrer à nouveau. Depuis que j'ai quitté Forks, je n'ai jamais autant ris.

- Ok, ça marche ! Cédais-je.

On rentra à l'intérieur.

- Oh… Souffla-t-elle, il fait meilleur à l'intérieur.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait froid. A vrai dire, j'ai toujours chaud.

- Tu manges avec moi ?

Je me retournais vers elle, le regard toujours angélique chaleureux et souriant qui je l'avoue me fait craquer.

- Si tu veux…

Elle me renvoya un sourire puis lâcha un rire cristallin. Comment réussit-elle à me faire rire ? Même Bauh n'y parvient pas. Je l'aidais ensuite à la cuisine. Tendis qu'elle mettait la table, je me chargeais de faire une omelette tomates lardons. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle vint s'assoir sur le plan de travail, juste à côté de moi qui coupait les tomates.

- Jacob, tu as quel âge ?

- Quoi ?

- Bein, quoi ? Ca te gêne ?

Elle éclata de rire. Quand à moi, j'avais un dilemme. Jamais elle ne croira que j'ai 28 ans !

- Euhm… non... Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

- Alors ?

- 23… Risquais-je, guettant sa réaction.

- Sérieux ? Tu ne les fais pas !

- Et toi ? Tentais-je à mon tour.

- Un gentleman ne pose pas ce genre de question ! Dit-elle avant de pouffer.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

J'éclatais de rire et lui balançais le torchon qu'elle rattrapa de justesse. Mais au même instant mon couteau dérapa pour venir se planter dans mon doigt. Je l'enlevais rapidement après avoir eu un sursaut dû à la douleur, puis je me tournais du plan de travail.

- Tu t'es coupé ?

- Nan ! Affirmais-je, m'attendant à ce que ma blessure ce referme vite, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

- Montre !

Elle se saisit de ma main et la passa sous l'eau.

- On n'aime pas la vu du sang ? M'interrogea-t-elle devant ma réaction.

Quelle réaction ? Je suis tellement stupéfait que la blessure ne se referme pas, que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis sans voix.

- Nan, enfin, je m'en fou, c'est juste que…

Je me reperdais dans mon incompréhension.

- C'est juste que quoi ?

- Rien, laisse.

- Viens…

Elle m'entraîna dans la salle de bain et sortit de l'armoire à pharmacie un pansement. Après l'avoir posé sur ma blessure, elle souffla :

- Voilà monsieur…

- Merci… Soufflais-je à mon tour.

Si je m'étais laissé aller, à cet instant même, je l'aurais embrassé. Je détournais le regard, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Nous sommes retournés dans la cuisine. Après mangé, on débarrassa la table.

- Bon, moi j'y vais ! Affirmais-je en me levant du canapé.

- Déjà ?

- Epril, il est (je regardais ma montre) 23h passé, et je bosse demain.

- Ok ok…

Je lui fis la bise puis partis sans me retourner, de peur de faire demi-tour. La vérité, je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Ca ne devrait pas. C'est Nessie mon âme sœur. Mais peut-être que le fait même que Nessie n'est pas censé exister en tant que mi-vampire, mi-humaine, empêche la totale imprégnation ? Ce qui expliquerait que Nessie, n'est rien à faire de moi et que, je trouve Epril, plus qu'attirante… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Arrivé à l'hôtel, je m'endormais comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, je me demandais si Epril viendrait à la boutique. Et j'avoue que c'était le seul espoir qui me donnait envie de me lever pour une fois. J'avais commencé ma journée de travail depuis plus de deux heures et fixais sans arrêt la porte d'entrée. C'est quand je me mettais enfin à l'oublier et me mettre vraiment au travail que la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Je levais aussitôt le visage et l'aperçu. Les cheveux lissent cette fois. Elle me sourit ce qui eu pour effet d'illuminer ma journée.

- Salut Bauh ! Dit-il en allant faire la bise au vieil homme tout en me lançant des regards complices.

- Bonjour gamine !

- Salut Jacob !

Cette fois elle vint vers moi. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui eu le don de me faire rire.

- Salut Epril ! Pouffais-je.

Elle me balança son coude dans les cotes ce qui me fit encore plus marrer.

- Alors ta voiture ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Niquel ! Comme quoi les indiens savent bien se servir de leurs mains !

- Et ouai ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! On a ça dans le sang ! On est doué en tout !

Elle éclata de rire. Bauh nous observait de son coin, le sourire aux lèvres.

- On ce voit ce soir ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je m'accoudais à un meuble pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc ?

- Ouai ! Affirma-t-elle en s'accoudant sur le même meuble que le miens.

Nous étions tellement près que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.

Bauh toussota. Nous nous retournâmes subitement.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! Lâcha-t-il.

On se regarda mort de rire.

- Un ciné ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Ouai ! Bauh, tu veux venir avec nous ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Oui, Bauh ! Viens avec nous ! Ca va te sortir un peu ! Confirma Epril.

- Oh non merci les jeunes. Je préfère rester tranquille à la maison.

- Allez Bauh ! Crions-nous en cœur.

- D'accord… Mais pas un film à l'eau de rose !

- Alors, on peut aller voir ce film qui vient de sortir ! Celui où c'est la guerre entre les vampires et les loups-garous !

Je toussais et manquais de m'étouffais.

- Jacob ça va ? S'inquiéta Epril.

- Très bien !

- Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de film ?

- Si ! Bien sûr que si !

« C'est toute ma vie ! » Pensais-je.

- Ca te va Bauh ?

- Oui, tant qu'il n'y a pas de pleures, de prince charmant, encore des pleurs pour finir par tout est bien qui finit bien !

- Ok, alors je vous laisse bosser ! A ce soir les garçons !

- A ce soir, gamine !


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

Sauf Epril, Bauh et quelques autres petits personnages secondaires.

_Bêta :_ je n'en ai pas, à vous de jugez si je fais trop de fautes (j'avoue que je suis tête en l'aire).

_Rated :_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, je suis à 71 pages sur word et il n'y a rien pour l'instant qui classerait ma fiction en M. Mais peut-être à venir, si je me lance pour écrire mon premier lemon.

Cela dit, je me décide à mettre M pour ne pas avoir de barrière.

CHAPITRE 5

« La vie offre toujours deux pentes. On grimpe ou on se laisse glisser. »

Pierre Hebey

La journée passa, encore une fois, très lentement. Je n'attendais qu'une chose. Etre au soir ! Ca me tentait bien de passer une soirée avec Bauh et Epril. Très vite, on se trouva dans la salle de cinéma. Assis entre Bauh et Epril, je commençais à me demandais s'il fallait vraiment que je parte. J'étais bien auprès d'eux. Peut-être que je pourrais rester ici… Bien que si Epril repart travailler en France, je ne là verrais plus. Ou bien je pars avec elle ! Quoi que dans ce cas, je ne verrais plus Bauh… Le film débuta, coupant mes réflexions.

- Ce film est complètement ridicule ! Soufflais-je à Epril.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Jamais un loup ne ferait ça ! C'est trop risqué ! Il mettrait toute la meute en danger ! Plutôt mourir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? !

- C'est vrai ! Et les vampires ne brulent pas à la lumière du jour ! Et ils ne meurent pas avec un pieu dans le cœur !

- A oui ? Dans ce cas, comment on les tut ?

- Et bien… Il faut les démembré et …

Je me stoppais net.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi ?

Elle étouffa un rire.

- D'où tu sors tous ça enfin ? Se marra-t-elle silencieusement.

- Tout le monde sait ça ! C'est écrit dans n'importe quel livre ! Improvisais-je.

- Si tu le dis !

Je ne disais plus rien du reste du film et ruminais intérieurement des inepties de ce film. Une fois le film terminé, Bauh et moi raccompagnâmes Epril chez elle. Puis Bauh me déposa à l'hôtel.

Cela faisait bientôt 3 semaines que j'étais parti. Je voyais Epril presque tous les jours. Le temps que je passais avec elle me faisait du bien. Malgré tout, je rêve chaque nuit de Renesmée. Chaque fois elle me semble plus réelle. Moi en revanche, je suis de plus en plus mal. J'ai des nausées et suis étourdi et en sueur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

Aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si je me reconnais dans le miroir. Mon visage torturé par son absence et la douleur. La fatigue me devenait insupportable. Sensation que mon corps devient privé de toutes ses forces. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être costaud et fort que je me sens plus faible encore. J'enfilais un tee-shirt qui me torturait tellement j'avais chaud et que j'étais fiévreux. Je retournais à la boutique pour reprendre le boulot. Il est encore tôt, je pourrais petit-déjeuner mais j'ai l'appétit coupé. A peine la fin de matinée approché, j'étais déjà vidé du peu de force qu'il me reste. Même Bauh s'en apercevait.

- Gamin tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je vais bien Bauh !

- Ecoute, je suis peut-être vieux mais pas aveugle. Tu as du mal à tenir les outils dans ta main. Tu trembles sans arrêt. Tu es malade !

- On a presque rattrapé ton retard.

- Je vais te le payer ton billet, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ! Mais je t'en pris va te reposer !

- J'ai l'air plus mal que je n'vais vraiment. Je t'assure.

- Gamin !

- Bauh ! S'il te plaît !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller te coucher ? Tu ne dors presque pas ! Tu es à bout de force.

- Je…Quand je dors je rêve. Lâchais-je pitoyable.

- Tu rêves ? Et en quoi c'est mal ?

- Je… Je rêve d'une fille que j'aime.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux partir ? Pour la rejoindre ?

- Non, pour m'éloigner d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge où le fait que je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, mais je ne vous comprendrais jamais les jeunes.

- Je…Elle… Je dois la laisser vivre sa vie comme elle le veut et avec qui elle le veut.

- Elle ne t'aime pas ?

- Comme un ami…

Je revis à nouveau cette même image qui me hantes jour après jour. Nahuel collé à Nessie. J'eus un soubresaut. Une vague de tremblements plus fort.

- Et c'est parce que tu aimes cette fille que tu m'as dit que je me faisais des illusions en t'imaginant avec Epril ?

- Oui… Elle est super ! Je l'adore ! Cette fille vaut un mec génial. Mais j'aime Nessie.

J'eus un frisson qui manqua de me faire tomber.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Ecoute un peu ton aîné ! Va te coucher avant qu'tu me fasses un malaise !

- Bauh !

- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa menace. Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière boutique. Je m'endormi en moins d'une seconde, à partir du moment où je me suis allongé. Ce rêve fut pire. Quand je me réveillais, il m'eut parut tellement réaliste que j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle était à côté de moi, je n'étais plus simplement étourdi, tout ce qui était autour de moi tournait. Je courus dehors en passant par la porte de derrière. J'avais l'impression que chaque rues, voitures…. tournaient en rond autour de moi. A chaque secondes ils accéléraient leurs rythmes. Très vite je perdais le fil et m'effondrais au sol.

- Jake ? Jake ? Répond moi !

C'est tout ce que je crus entendre pendant mon inconscience. J'eus l'impression de n'avoir dormis qu'une dizaines de minutes quand je me réveillais. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux avant d'apercevoir Nessie endormi sur la chaise à côté du lit où j'étais allongé. On aurait dit une chambre d'hôpital. Je me suis vite rendu compte que je devais être chez les Cullens. Me vins immédiatement à l'esprit Nessie collée aux lèvres de Nahuel. J'arrachais les fils et patchs collés à mon torse et me levais du lit. J'eus un nouvel étourdissement qui me fit tomber sur le lit. Je fis une nouvelle tentative pour me lever et y parvins malgré la douleur et l'étourdissement permanant.

- Jake ne m'oblige pas à me battre avec toi !

Je me tournais et vis Nessie qui me fit face. Je l'ignorais et voulu poursuivre ma route. En une demie seconde elle était devant moi.

- Allonge-toi !

Je voulus passer mais elle m'en empêcha.

- Nessie laisse moi partir ! Maintenant !

- Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Tu es à bouts de force, tu dois te reposer ! Et puis il faut qu'on parle !

- Je vais bien ! Je n'ai rien à te dire !

J'eu une sorte de décharge et m'effondrais encore une fois. Etrange impression que mon corps est privé de toutes ses forces. Je me réveillais de nouveau étourdi mais un peu plus fort. Du moins, humainement parlant. Je n'ai pas récupéré mes forces de loup. Il faisait nuit, j'étais pourtant toujours dans la même chambre.

- Tu es vivant ! Cria Nessie tout en me sautant au coup.

- Aie ! Gueulais-je. Tu m'étrangles !

- J'ai faillis te tuer ! Excuse-moi ! Je te demande pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Je voulais juste que tu reviennes !

- Nessie s'il te plaît calme toi ! Je ne comprends rien ! J'exagérais, tu ne me faisais pas si mal que ça !

- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Je te parle du fait que j'ai failli te tuer en entrant dans ta tête !

- Tu as quoi ?

- Bein…..

- Nessie !

- Bein…. Je voulais tellement que tu reviennes, qu'on s'explique, que j'ai travaillé mon pouvoir pour réussir à t'envoyer une image longue distance. Mon image ! Et, ça te tuais à petit feu ! Je ne savais pas, on s'est aperçut de ça seulement hier.

- Ness, je ne comprends rien ! Il est quelle heure ?

- 1heure ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Et bien… 3semaines !

Je ne voulais même pas répondre.

- Jake ne m'en veux pas ! Si j'avais su ce que ça provoquait chez toi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait !

- Nessie je ne t'en veux pas… Je pense juste que tu aurais dû me laisser tranquille. Me laisser partir !

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir et de m'abandonner.

- J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie !

Impression de déjà vu en arrachant les fils et patchs collés à mon torse pour me lever.

- Jake ne part pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Cria-t-elle en larmes.

Je me retournais machinalement et la pris dans mes bras. Je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer. Je ne supporte pas le son de sa voix angélique empli de larmes.

- Ne me laisse pas ! Plus jamais s'il te plaît ! J'ai cru te perdre pour toujours.

Une de mes mains caressait son dos, l'autre fourrageait dans ses cheveux. J'en profitais pour me pencher et sentir sa chevelure. Je retrouvais cette senteur de vanille-amande que j'aimais tant. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Jure-moi de ne plus partir !

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne supporte pas…

Les larmes coulaient malgré moi le long de mes joues.

- Je ne l'aime pas Jake ! Quand il m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé ! Et c'est là que je t'ai vu partir en courant.

- Nessie, je ne peux pas tu entends ? Je n'ai pas la force de…

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Me coupa-t-elle de nouveau. C'est TOI que j'aime !

Mon cœur cru défaillir à ses mots.

- Tu quoi ? Répétais-je.

- Je t'aime Jake ! Je croyais que tu ne me voyais que comme une petite sœur ou bien ta meilleure amie. Un gamine sans importance. J'ai voulu te le dire ! Tellement de fois ! Le jour de mon anniversaire, je m'étais promis de te le dire ce jour là ! Mais tu es parti et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps…

Je ne prêtais plus réellement attention à tout ce qu'elle me disait. J'étais bloqué sur ses mots : « je t'aime ». Elle m'aime ! Je ne réfléchissais pas, me penchais et attrapais son menton pour le relever vers mon visage. Je comblais l'espace qui nous séparait et l'embrassa. Elle laissa ma langue entrer dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne et me rendait mes caresses. Mes mains s'accrochaient dans ses boucles brunes et elle enfonçait ses ongles dans mon dos et mes bras. Je n'avais plus la force et nous laissais tomber sur le lit. Elle se mit à rire. Un nouveau goût de paradis.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Affirmais-je.

- Toi aussi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je…

- Nan ! Me coupa mon amour. Quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai cru mourir !

J'essuyais les larmes le long de sa joue froide.

- Quelle lettre ?

- Celle où tu m'expliques que tu es imprégné de moi !

- Si elle était en boule par terre, ce n'étais pas pour que tu la lises !

- Je voulais comprendre ! Comprendre pourquoi tu m'abandonnais !

- Nessie, je…Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit de te garder pour moi si toi tu ne m'aimais pas !

- Mais je t'aime ! Depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression que c'était toute ma vie.

Machinalement je voulais embrasser le bout de son nez mais me laissais entraîner vers ses lèvres. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me rendait mon baiser. Nos larmes se mélangeaient.

- Jake ?

- Oui ?

- Merci pour ton cadeau !

Je souriais et déposais un baiser sur son front.

- Et merci pour la bague !

Je m'asseyais brutalement sur le lit, poussant Nessie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je…Cette bague c'était….Je l'ai achetais quand… Quand j'ai sus que tu serais adulte à 7ans.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as depuis plus de 10ans ?

- Environ….

- C'était quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas terminé. Tu as dit que cette bague était….

- Je… je l'avais acheté pour le jour où tu aurais voulu être ma femme ! Avouais-je honteusement.

- Je t'aime ! Dit-elle simplement.

Elle se tourna vers moi avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur mes jambes. Elle commença avec ses lèvres à m'embrasser dans le coup en remontant vers mon oreille. Elle continua le long de ma joue pour revenir vers ma bouche. Je là serrais contre moi et lui caressais le dos.

On entendit quelqu'un se raclait la gorge, nous nous rassîmes rapidement.

- Edward ! Dis-je à voix haute, las.

- Ca à l'air d'aller mieux. Répondit-il avec un ton serein.

- P'pa…Je…j'vais t'expliquer ! Quoi que tu dois déjà savoir en lisant dans mes pensées mais….Je…

- Ca devait arriver un jour où l'autre ! La coupa-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Il sait ! Informais-je mon amour.

- Tu savais ? Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu as su dès l'instant où j'ai appris dans sa lettre qu'il était imprégné de moi et tu n'as toujours rien dit ?

- Je n'avais pas à te le dire ! Et je n'étais pas spécialement pressé que tu sortes avec ce sac à puces !

- P'pa ! Cria Nessie.

- Buveur de sang ! Gueulais-je.

Puis il sourit et moi aussi.

- Qui d'autres savait ? Nous questionna-t-elle.

- Tout le monde ! Toute la famille.

- Depuis qu'il s'est enfui ?

- Depuis qu'il s'est imprégné de toi !

- Depuis le jour de ta naissance. Complétais-je.

Elle s'apprêtait à crier.

- Nessie chérie, tu détestes que j'entre dans ta tête, tu aurais vraiment aimé quand tu étais inquiète, que j'en rajoute en te disant que je le savais et que j'aurais pus empêcher ça si je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse ?

- Nan, je t'en aurais voulu.

- Alors tout va bien… ?

- Oui… Souffla-t-elle.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce.

- Tu es réveillé enfin ! Annonça le médecin d'un ton soulagé.

- Hey oui…Le sac à puces risque de rester au sein de la famille pendant très longtemps….Ironisa Edward.

- Comment te sens-tu Jacob ? Me questionna Carlisle.

- Ereinté ! Appart ça, ça va…

- Apparemment ! Ajouta-t-il le sourire en coin, tout en fixant la main de Nessie autour de mon cou.

Je souriais bêtement. Heureux que la vérité sois au grand jour, libéré de pouvoir lui dire Je t'aime à chaque fois que je le désire… Pouvoir vivre mon amour au grand jour…

- Ness, Edward, vous devriez partir. Il a besoin encore de beaucoup de repos.

Edward qui venait juste de s'assoir dans un fauteuil se leva rapidement et sortit en une fraction de seconde. Carlisle sortit à son tour de la chambre en rappelant brièvement à Renesmée de me laisser me reposer.

- Ca va ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Oui… J'ai envie de rester avec toi, mais je dois te laisser tranquille.

En guise de réponse, je m'allongeais, doucement dû à mon étourdissement perpétuel, et l'attrapais pour qu'elle s'allonge contre moi. Elle se posa à mes côtés et entrelaça ses jambes avec les miennes. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et le caressait de sa main gauche.

- Je ferais mieux de te laisser dormir…Dit-elle.

- Chut ! Ne bouge pas. Reste là s'il te plaît. Chuchotais-je.

- Tu m'as manqué Jake ! Souffla-t-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

Sauf Epril, Bauh et quelques autres petits personnages secondaires.

_Bêta :_ je n'en ai pas, à vous de jugez si je fais trop de fautes (j'avoue que je suis tête en l'aire).

_Rated :_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, je suis à 71 pages sur word et il n'y a rien pour l'instant qui classerait ma fiction en M. Mais peut-être à venir, si je me lance pour écrire mon premier lemon.

Cela dit, je me décide à mettre M pour ne pas avoir de barrière.

CHAPITRE 6

«On peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour. »

Shakespeare

J'étais tellement fatigué que je laissais mes paupières se fermer toutes seules. Je m'endormis en moins de deux minutes, certainement car je me sentais plus léger, heureux. Je me réveillais tranquillement, le soleil reflétant sur mon visage. Je regardais autour de moi et ne voyais pas Nessie. Je me levais brusquement, comme lorsque l'on sort d'un mauvais rêve que l'on voudrait oublier sur le champ pour pouvoir se rendormir.

Encore une fois, je retombais. Je me rattrapais au lit in extremis et étais plutôt fier de ne pas avoir fait beaucoup de bruit. J'étais étourdi comme à chaque fois que je me lève et me tenais pour me laisser tomber tout doucement au sol. Je m'asseyais très lentement et m'adossais au mur. Merde ! J'en ai marre d'être une telle loch !

Je décidais de me transformer pour me défouler un peu. Retrouver un peu de force. J'essai, mais n'y arrive pas. Je…je n'étais peut-être pas prêt. Je me concentre longuement, pense à cette sensation, ce tremblement quand le changement s'opère, mais n'y parvenait toujours pas. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Nan ! Ca doit marcher !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et je vis Nessie apparaître inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis…tombé.

- Je vois ça….

- Je n'peux plus me transformer Nessie !

- Tu m'as fait peur. Quand j'ai entendu ce bruit, je suis sortit le plus rapidement possible de sous la douche.

Je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'elle avait les cheveux mouillés qui dégoulinaient sur sa chemise.

- Je n'ai presque pas fait de bruit !

Elle se mit à rire légèrement. Une sorte de gloussement qu'elle lâchait lorsqu'elle était un peu honteuse, gênée.

- Ness, tu… tu étais sous la douche ? Dis-je d'un ton penseur.

Je secouais la tête.

- Tu…tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Excuse-moi, non…

- Je ne peux plus me transformer ! Répétais-je.

- Quoi ?

- J'en suis incapable !

- Je… je t'ai tué ! Enfin, j'ai…j'ai tué le loup en toi !

- Il faut que je parle à Carlisle et Edward !

- Tu as raison !

Je tentais de me lever mais n'y parvenais toujours pas.

- Ness, je…

- Pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle tout en s'avançant vers moi.

Elle m'attrapa sous l'épaule et m'aida à m'installer sur le lit.

- Je vais les chercher !

- Ness attend ! L'interpellais-je tout en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle se tourna vers moi, j'empoignais alors ses boucles encore mouillées et l'amenais à moi. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes et jouais avec sa langue. Elle grimpa sur le lit puis sur moi. Elle jouait de ses ongles sur mon torse provoquant quelques griffures. A l'instant où elle passa sa main dans mon coup, je vis soudain par flash des images de moi et Nessie nous touchant, nous embrassant passionnément. Je ressentis également un désir puissant et une fougue qui ne venaient pas de moi mais de Renesmée. Je la repoussais en me marrant.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

Je la dévisageais, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé….S'excusait-elle honteuse.

Tellement heureux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

- Et désolé pour ça ! Continua-t-elle tout en passant ses doigts sur les griffures qu'elle avait faites sur mon torse.

- Il va falloir qu'on reparle de ça ! Rétorquais-je.

J'observais un instant les marques rouge de ses ongles sur mon torse. Elles restaient marquées et ne disparaissaient pas. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elles s'en aillent. Ca aurait signifié que tout va bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais toujours épuisé bien qu'un peu moins, étourdi et en sueur.

- Ness… Tu peux aller les chercher s'il te plaît…

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite.

Elle déposa rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres puis partit en courant. Cette chose qui me répugnait tant au début me manquait à présent. J'aurais voulu me transformer en loup dès maintenant. Et si je n'étais plus jamais loup ? Chaque fois que je m'imaginais avec Nessie, il n'y avait aucun problème, nous étions quasiment à force égales. Mais maintenant ? Comment faire si chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse elle me casse quelque chose… Toutes ces idées stupides fusaient dans ma tête contre mon gré. J'aime et aimerais Nessie toute ma vie, même si je ne dois plus jamais la toucher.

Ils ne leurs faillent pas longtemps pour être dans la chambre. Edward avait se sourire en coin collé aux lèvres même s'il essayait d'avoir l'air sérieux. Carlisle tentait plutôt de cacher son inquiétude. Nessie fit le tour du lit et se posa comme un nuage à mes côtés. D'un mouvement aérien, elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot Carlisle s'il te plaît !

- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas si c'est permanant. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est que temporaire ou non, je suis un peu perdu. Cela dit tu as l'air de récupérer un peu. Lentement c'est vrai, mais surement.

Je lâchais un long soupir.

- Ca fait 3 semaines que je suis ici, et pourtant, je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'aller mieux.

- Jacob, tu n'aimais pas ta condition de loup, alors en quoi c'est si important ? Intervenait Edward.

- Le loup est devenu une part de moi, je ne peux rester comme ça éternellement ! Il faut qu'il revienne !

- Papa, tu crois qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre ?

- Je ne suis pas un expert en loup ! D'ailleurs la meute ne le ressent même plus. Peut-être que le loup a disparu !

- Comment ça la meute ne me ressent plus ? Il faut que je voie Sam !

- Bein, on leurs a pas encore dit qu'on t'avait retrouvé !

- De pis en pis ! Soufflais-je. Et par ailleurs, comment m'avez-vous retrouvez ?

- Il est là le problème qui m'inquiète ! Répondit Carlisle.

- Explique-toi ! Rétorquais-je impatient.

- Alice t'a vu dans une de ses visions !

- Mais elle ne peut voir les loups !

- Et pourtant elle t'a vue, écroulé dans une ruelle avec un écriteau écrit .

- Bauh ! M'exclamais-je. Où il est ?

- Le vieil homme ? Me questionna Renesmée.

J'acquiesçais.

- Il est resté là-bas, il ne voulait pas qu'on t'emmène. Jasper à dû intervenir pour le calmer parce que autrement, on aurait jamais pu te ramener sans user de notre force.

- Il doit être mort d'inquiétude. Et Epril ! Je dois retourner à Halifax !

Merde ! Epril ! J'étais censé dîner avec elle l'autre soir ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser ?

- Jacob, tu devrais plutôt aller voir la meute. Elle se fait beaucoup de souci. Ils sont inquiet et commence à être énervé. Seth ne contrôle plus ses transformations depuis que tu es parti. M'expliquait Carlisle.

- Comment ça ?

- Epril ? Intervînt Nessie.

Je regardais brièvement Ness regrettant d'avoir prononcé le prénom de ma nouvelle amie, avant de me retourner vers Carlisle.

- Ta disparition a provoqué plusieurs réactions inattendues. Continua-t-il en ignorant sa petite fille.

- Mais je suis déjà parti une fois, avant le mariage de Bell… Je me stoppais et reprenais. Je suis déjà parti et il n'y a pas eu de problème.

- Sauf que Seth c'est attaché à toi et t'as choisis comme chef alpha. Comme inconsciemment beaucoup d'autres membres.

- J'irai les voir, mais je veux d'abord voir Bauh !

- Et Epril ! Souffla Ness.

Je regardais rapidement mon amour avant de retourner mon attention vers son père.

- Jacob ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Intervînt Edward.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Criais-je.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne prends l'avis de personne ! La meute souffre de ton départ, Bella se faisait un sang d'encre, et Nessie mourrait de chagrin, elle ne voulait même plus manger… Tu devrais peut-être prendre l'avis des autres parfois ! Rétorquait mon ancien rival, à présent père de la femme de ma vie.

- P'pa calme-toi ! Me défendait Ness.

- Je t'enmerde Edward ! Je repensais au visage de Bella le jour où on l'avait retrouvé après son départ pour lui faire du mal.

Je le vis grimacer. Même si sa date, et que ça lui ai moins douloureux, je sais qu'il s'en veut toujours au fond de son cœur.

- Jake ! Défendait-elle son père cette fois-ci.

On entendit toquet à la porte de la chambre.

- Je dérange ? Nous interrogea Bella de sa voix angélique.

- Bella ! M'échappa tant j'étais heureux de la retrouver.

Très rapidement, Bella vînt s'assoir auprès de moi. Renesmée se poussa, surement songeuse de qui pouvait être Epril.

- Jake ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais….Soufflais-je songeur mais heureux de la prendre dans mes bras sous le regard inquiet de sa fille.

- Vous voulez bien nous laisser ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, ils quittèrent la pièce silencieusement. Nessie posa un baiser sur mon front avant de partir en me lançant un dernier regard, toujours autant inquiet. Quant à Edward, il me fusilla avec ses yeux caramel. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaçait, elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur mon torse.

- Tu m'as manqué Jake !

- Toi aussi ! J'hésitais puis ajoutais : tu as entendu pas vrai ?

- Oui…Chuchotât-elle. Il était tant que j'arrive je crois.

Je souriais involontairement. Elle trouve toujours un petit détail pour me faire sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Jake…

- Franchement, s'il te plaît !

- Je pense primo que si tu tiens tant à voir ce vieil homme avant la meute, c'est que l'un comme l'autre avaient pris une place importante dans le cœur de l'autre. Alors tu dois retourner le voir. Cela dit, c'est qui Epril ? Secundo, la meute est très inquiète et de moins en moins tenable. Tu devrais d'abord leur parler. Tercio, le loup fait partie de toi, et même si tu l'as ahi un jour, je ferais tout pour t'aider à le faire revenir en toi.

- Merci… Mais…tu…Ce que Edward à dit…tu penses….je …

- Jake, tu as toujours été comme ça : ne pas vouloir imposer ta douleur aux autres, préféré fuir pour souffrir dans ton coin, sans l'imposer aux autres. Parce que tu aimes de manière démesurée. Mais tu ne penses pas à ce qui t'aime de cette même façon. Eux aussi souffrent. De ton départ.

- Tu m'as manqué ! Répondais-je simplement.

- Il ne fallait pas partir ! Ironisa-t-elle.

- Bella, tu crois que si le loup ne revient pas, Ness…

Je n'arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase. Je viens à peine de l'avoir pour moi. L'idée qu'elle me quitte déjà me rend malade. Les mots m'écorchent la gorge.

- Ne devient pas ridicule s'il te plaît ! Nessie t'aime ! Peut importe que tu sois un loup, ou un simple humain !

- Mais… je suis tellement insignifiant à présent !

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour éclater de rire.

- Hey ! La rappelais-je à l'ordre.

- Excuse-moi ! Dit-elle tout en reprenant son souffle, cherchant à prendre un air sérieux. Jacob, Nessie t'aime ! Ok ? Pas parce que tu étais un loup qui sens le chien !

- HEY !

- Pas parce que tu avais la force pour résister à vos « câlins » et « batailles » très remués ! Elle t'aime pour ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, les choses que tu dis ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu deviens une chiffe mole…

- HEYYY !

- Pardon, ce n'est pas parce que tu deviens aussi faible qu'un bébé !

- HHEEYYY !

Elle était morte de rire de nouveau.

- Pardon ! Ce n'est parce que tu es un simple humain qu'elle cessera de t'aimer !

Je lui souriais pour la remercier. Je savais qu'elle comprenait. Puis elle ajouta :

- Alors c'est qui Epril ?

- Une amie !

- Y'a intérêt ! Si tu fais souffrir ma fille, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer !

- Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Nessie ! Elle est toute ma vie ! D'ailleurs j'étais prêt à souffrir tout le restant de ma vie pour quel soit heureuse avec celui qu'elle aurait choisis !

- Ok ! Y'a intérêt !

On discuta encore quelques minutes.

- Tu as peut-être faim ? !

- Un peu…

- Très bien, je vais demander à Nessie de t'apporter quelque chose à manger.

- Merci.

Sur ce, elle se leva du lit, posa un baiser sur mon front et sortit de la chambre.


End file.
